DAFFODIL
by Chocolatte Daisuki
Summary: Tidak ada yang bisa menghapus duka Mikasa karena kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Tapi disana, ada seorang pemuda 15 tahun dibawahnya yang akan menghidupkan kembali semangat gadis rapuh itu./bad summary/sequel PROLOG/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN © HAJIME ISAYAMA**

**AND THIS FIC BELONGS TO ME**

**.**

**AU/OOC/OC**

**.**

**Typo(s) [mungkin ada], gaje [dianggap iya oleh penulis], EYd failed [100% yakin!], jangan lupa alurnya campur aduk!**

**.**

**DAFFODIL**

**(SEQUEL PROLOG)**

**.**

**.**

_Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya kenal kakak itu._

_Memangnya aku pernah bertemu dengannya?_

_Ah, iya! Dia Mikasa Ackerman, prajurit yang tangguh; idola semua orang!_

_Tapi ada sentuhan aneh dari auranya, dia dingin sekali._

_Dia kesepian..._

"_Hei!" barang-barang yang berserakan di jalan saat itu tidak langsung dipungut. Dia menghampiri Mikasa begitu gadis itu berlalu dengan ucapan dingin dari mulutnya. "Kakak Mikasa Ackerman?"_

_Mikasa mengangguk._

"_Sungguh?" anak itu bertanya lagi. Matanya tampak berbinar-binar; dia salah satu penggemar Mikasa._

"_Ya."_

"_Tuan muda!"_

_Anak itu menoleh ke belakang. Seorang wanita meneriakinya. Oh... dia pasti pengasuh anak itu._

"_Bibi! Ada Mikasa Ackerman!"_

_Wanita itu sudah sampai. Dia membungkukkan badannya. "Maaf, Nona," dia beralih pada anak itu. "Tuan Muda, mari kita pulang."_

"_Belanjaannya?"_

"_Sudah saya bereskan."_

"_Oke. Dadah, Kakak!" dia melambaikan tangannya._

_Ah. Kenalkah Mikasa dengan bocah 10 tahun tadi?_

_._

**Trost, 865**

Sudah 30 tahun. Umur Mikasa sudah 30 tahun. Meski dari umur terlihat seperti seorang tante-tente, dia masih perawan. Dia masih cantik seperti 15 tahun lalu. Tanpa kerutan di wajahnya, juga kulitnya masih kencang dan mulus. Keahlian bertarungnya bertambah hingga setara dengan kapten Levi―ah, tidak! Levi sudah menjadi komandan Scoouting Legion.

Sudah tak terhitung jumlah titan yang berhasil dibunuh Mikasa. Dari ukuran paling kecil hingga yang seukuran titan wanita dia basmi tanpa halangan. Benar-benar cekatan! Dia berani. Sangat pemberani. Mentalnya lebih kuat dari teman-teman seangkatannya. Mungkin dia hanya takut pada Tuhan.

Ah, tidak. Ada beberapa hal yang ditakuti Mikasa. Dia takut bangun pagi, tapi juga takut bangun kesiangan. Dia takut melihat sesuatu yang berwarna merah. Dia takut menatap seseorang yang memiliki iris berwarna _emerald_. Dia takut untuk melindungi seseorang. Dia takut memegang kunci. Dia takut pergi ke ruang bawah tanah. Dia takut ketika Armin mengungkit-ungkit tentang dunia luar. Dia bahkan takut untuk memotong rambutnya yang sudah sangat panjang. Dan satu hal yang paling dia takuti. Amat dia takuti. Mikasa takut jatuh cinta.

Hari ini tidak ada pekerjaan yang berat. Cuma bersih-bersih (karena semenjak Levi menjadi komandan, tingkat kebersihan Scouting Legion menanjak 1000 persen! Jean bahkan yakin kalau Levi hanya mau membasmi titan yang sudah mandi (pada kenyataannya, titan tidak pernah mandi)).

"Wow. Aku baru tahu kalau perpustakaan disini menyimpan begitu banyak bacaan menarik. Mungkin aku harus memborongnya setelah bersih-bersih," ujar Armin.

Menurut perkataan Armin, jelaslah sudah bahwa saat ini latar tempatnya merujuk kepada perpustakaan.

"Kalau aku tidak akan melakukannya. Waktu luangku kugunakan buat menabung agar uangnya nanti kuserahkan pada komandan Levi," kata Jean.

"Buat apa? Lebih baik uang itu digunakan buat beli makanan," kata Sasha.

"Salah. Uangnya supaya komandan bisa menyewa _cleaning service_ atau ikut _fitness_ biar tambah tinggi," Jean menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Memangnya _fitness_ membuat badan jadi tinggi, ya? Kupikir cuma buat otot kekar," Connie menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Mana kutahu. Aku asal saja!"

"Kalian sudah dewasa, jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Jangan mengoceh terus, cepat bersihkan supaya cepat selesai. Aku mau segera minum kopi hangat buatan Christa sambil mendengarkan Bertolt nyanyi keroncong," tegur Reiner.

"Kauitu curhat atau menasihati kami, sih?" protes Jean.

"Hei, Bertolt bisa nyanyi keroncong, ya?" tanya Sasha bodoh.

"Ngaco! Mana mungkin!" elak Bertolt.

Semua teman-temannya sedang mengobrol ria, bercanda, atau melakukan tarian-tarian bodoh selama sesi bersih-bersih. Cuma Mikasa yang diam tanpa suara. Dia hanya membrsihkan ini dan itu sampai dia yang pertama selesai pada tugasnya.

"Aku duluan," ujarnya seraya meninggalkan ruangan. Semua berhenti mengoceh sambil memperhatikan Mikasa yang perlahan menghilang.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah dari Mikasa. Dia selalu dingin begitu," bisik Sasha.

"Tidak. Dia cuma melewati masa pubertas," sahut Connie.

"Semakin tua dirimu semakin bodoh pula dirimu," Jean menyindir Connie. "Tentu saja Mikasa begini gara-gara _dia_."

"Tidak sepenuhnya salah_nya_, 'kan, Jean?" kata Bertolt.

"_Dia_ siapa?" tanya Armin. "Eren, 'kan? Kalian tidak tega menyebut namanya?"

Hening.

"Bukannya tidak tega, Armin...," Jean meneguk ludah. "Aku mungkin membencinya. Tapi dia tetap _temanku_―rivalku."

.

.

"Aku akan masuk Military Police. Bagaimana denganmu?" obrolan makan malam kala itu dimulai dari seorang pria bertubuh kekar.

"Aku juga. Ibuku pasti akan bangga," yang lainnya menyahut.

"Hampir semua mau masuk Military Police, aku juga. Kalau gagal, ya... aku jadi pedagang roti saja," ujar yang lainnya lagi.

"Dasar anak laki-laki," seorang perempuan diantara mereka ikut bergabung mengeluarkan suara. "Maunya Military Police. Aku, sih, mau masuk Stationary Troops."

"Kaumasuk kesana karena mau melihat pemandangan, 'kan, Luna? Sudah ketahuan hobimu itu!" ledek seseorang.

"Kalau Gladiol? Kaumau masuk kemana?"

"Jangan tanya dia. Dia pasti mau masuk Scouting Legion."

"Hah?! Benarkah Gladiol?! Nyalimu besar sekali! Apa kaumau membasmi titan untuk kemenangan manusia?!"

"Jangan selugu itu, Chris," Marco―itulah nama pria ini. Mohon jangan dikira dia reinkarnasi Marco Bott―tersenyum mengejek. "Dia mau bertemu nona Mikasa Ackerman tercinta!"

Seseorang bernama Gladiol tersebut mukanya langsung merah dan berusaha menyerbu Marco. "Kubilang, 'kan, diam!"

"Oh! Kausuka dengan dia, ya?" ledek Chris.

"Tentu saja dia suka!" Marco menyela Gladiol yang hampir mengeluarkan suara. "Kautidak sadar tiap malam dia mengigaukannya? Hahaha..."

"Marco!" bentak Gladiol. "Dengar saja! Aku mau masuk Scouting Legion bukan hanya karena kak Mikasa..."

"Maksudmu tante Mikasa?" ledek Luke, nama sahabat yang lainnya―waktu itu 5 orang yang berkumpul. "Memangnya Mikasa Ackerman _lolicon_?"

"Bukan begitu!" Gladion mengeraskan suaranya. "Aku ingin melihat dunia luar! Aku ingin melihat semuanya! Jangan sangkut pautkan dengan kak Mikasa."

"Tapi dia termasuk alasanmu juga, 'kan? Lagipula kenapa kaumemanggilnya 'kakak'?"

Gladion diam. "Tidak apa-apa."

.

.

Mikasa memandang monumen mewah di depannya dengan sayu. Ah. Salah. Ini bukan monumen. Batu nisan jawabannya. Bentuknya lebih indah dari nisan-nisan yang lainnya. Yang terbaring di dalam bukan seorang pahlawan, meski jasanya membawa kemenangan pertama umat manusia. Dia bukan dari keluarga terhormat, paling tidak cukup dikenal berkat kehebatan ayahnya dalam mengobati sesama. Pusara Eren Yeager.

"Eren... aku datang menamuimu lagi. Kuharap kamu tak marah," bisik Mikasa pelan. Air hangat mengalir pelan dari matanya. "Akhir-akhir ini Armin sering ke perpustakaan. Dia tidak mau bicara soal laut lagi, sayang sekali. Katanya bahkan tak mau makan makanan yang ada garamnya, karena cuma mengingatkannya soal laut, sih. Haha... dan laut mengingatkannya padamu," Mikasa tertawa hambar.

Hujan turun lagi. Saat ini sedang musim hujan. Menjengkelkan, malah mengingatkannya pada kejadian 21 tahun lalu. Saat keluarganya dibantai para penculik keji.

Ayah. Ibu. Bibi Carla. Dan Eren...

Kenapa semuanya pergi meninggalkannya?

Berdosa apa dia pada mereka?

Sudah berapa kali Tuhan mencoba mengujinya? Dia sudah bosan dapat cobaan seperti itu. Matanya sudah perih melihat darah yang berceceran. Lebih baik dia amnesia saja dan melupakan segalanya. Atau lebih baik mati saja, menyusul mereka: orang-orang yang dikasihinya.

"Ah," Mikasa tersentak. Bukan karena ada sesuatu yang mengagetkannya, dia hanya menyadari sesuatu. "Aku... masih punya Armin. Bodoh sekali aku ini."

Dia tidak tersenyum, air matanya tambah deras malah.

Benar, Mikasa. Ada Armin. Tapi beda Mikasa. Dia bukan Eren. Tentu saja kamu akan menangis kalau Armin meninggal; sama dengan dukamu kehilangan Eren. Tapi sekali lagi, beda Mikasa. Karena kamu tidak mencintai Armin...

"Eren...," Mikasa mengisak. "Jangan tinggalkan aku. Datang lagi padaku. Kumohon..."

Silakan bermimpi.

_**TBC**_

* * *

Moshi-moshi! Aku kembali! #whocares

Baiklah, silakan kalian anggap cerita ini gaje ._. karena penulisnya juga gaje. Dan berhati-hati dengan waktu HIATUS!

Di cerita ini Reiner dan Bertolt nggak berkhianat, ya ._. saya suka mereka berdua! Nggak mau dilepas!

Terus... kenapa Bertolt nyanyi keroncong? Padahal keroncong khas Indo, ya? Gini alasannya: SnK itu kayaknya bukan cuma darah Jerman. Mikasa 'kan oriental (half). Berarti ada Jepang-Jepangnya dong! Gapapa, 'kan ada Melayu dikit?- AU berlebihan -"

Saya juga mohon maaf apabila anda tidak menyukai OC. Tapi mereka (OC) begitu diperlukan di fic ini. Mohon maap nih ye Y0Y juga terima kasih buat yang udah baca, review, sekedar membuka, nge-fav, atau follow (kayaknyafav dan follow kaga ada).

Diri ini gak mau berbasa-basi disini #PLAk silakan tanya langsung aja kalau gak ngerti. Selamat tinggal! ^^

Tertanda,

**SweetTran, 27 Januari 2014**

**19.40 WITA**


	2. Chapter 2

**SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN © HAJIME ISAYAMA**

**AND THIS FIC BELONGS TO ME**

**.**

**AU/OOC/OC**

**.**

**Typo(s) [mungkin ada], gaje [dianggap iya oleh penulis], EYd failed [100% yakin!], jangan lupa alurnya campur aduk!**

**.**

**DAFFODIL**

**(SEQUEL PROLOG)**

**.**

Mikasa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Kepalanya ditolehkan ke samping; untuk melihat ke arah jendela. Sudah sore rupanya. Aneh juga... seingatnya tadi, dia pergi ke makam, tahu-tahunya sudah terbaring lelap di ranjangnya.

Mikasa menguap kecil. Punggungnya sedikit sakit, bahunya juga. Apa dia tadi barusan olahraga, ya? Mikasa berusaha mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi. Tapi karena suara ketukan dari balik pintu, dia berhenti memikirkannya. "Masuk," katanya kemudian.

Tidak ada siapa pun yang menuruti perintah Mikasa tadi. Di luar malah terjadi sedikit keributan.

"Kamu masuk."

"Ini, 'kan keperluanmu, kamu saja."

"Eeh... ini perintah komandan, lho!"

"Ssst... kalian kenapa, sih? Kausaja Armin."

"Aku tidak mau masuk kamar anak perempuan."

"Kalian cerewet sekali. Kalian sudah dewasa, tahu."

"Hei, Reiner... begini-begini kami belum menikah."

"Kamu akan menikah sebentar lagi!"

Keributannya malah semakin menjadi-jadi setelahnya. Mikasa akhirnya datang sendiri kesana dan membuka pintunya. "Katakan apa yang mau kalian ungkapkan."

Dalam keadaan mematung dengan ekspresi bingung, begitulah makhluk-makhluk di hadapan Mikasa saat ini.

"Itu..."

"Malam ini kita harus hadir untuk menyambut anggota baru Scouting Legion―maksudku calon! Aduh... bagaimana, ya? Itu... sama seperti kita dulu sewaktu mau memilih pasukan mana yang akan kita daftarkan... eh, masukan... bukan! Yang... apa, ya?" Connie menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Jean memandang kesal pada Connie karena menyela ucapannya.

"Aku paham. Kalian bisa pergi dengan hati damai sekarang. Selamat tinggal," Mikasa menutup pintu.

"Dia makin hari makin tidak ramah...," gumam Reiner.

.

.

"Akhirnya tiba juga malam ini! Kita bisa memilih pasukan mana yang akan kita masuki! Sudah pasti aku memilih Military Police," Marco mengembuskan dadanya bangga. "Masih berpikir mau masuk Scouting Legion, ya, Gladion?"

"Ya... aku tidak berubah pikiran," jawab Gladion tenang.

"Bisa saja kausendirian masuk kesana. Kebanyakan memilih Stationary Troops dan 10 besar lainnya memilih Military Police," kata Chris. "Padahal nilaimu tertinggi diantara kami. Kemampuanmu bagus dan cekatan. Kenapa memilih Scouting Legion?"

"Kupikir kita sudah membicarakan ini tadi pagi," dengus Gladion.

"A... aku juga masuk Scouting Legion, kok!"

Marco, Chris, dan Gladion tersentak. Mereka menolehkan kepala kepada gadis mungil yang kira-kira setinggi Christa dulu. Luna.

"Yang benar?! Bukan Stationary Troops?!" Luke membulatkan matanya mendengar ungkapan kawannya itu. Kelihatannya Luke selalu menjadi yang terakhir dalam berbicara.

"Ehem...," Marco mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luke. "Dia suka Gladion, lho."

"Hah?! Luna, yang benar?!" seru Luke, setengah berteriak. Chris menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya. Isyarat untuk diam.

"Yang benar apa? Kalian membicarakan apa?" tanya Gladion.

"Itu... eh... Luna penggemarnya komandan Levi!"

Luna membulatkan mata pada Marco. Marco tidak membual mengenai masalah ini. Bukankah wajar kalau seorang gadis menyukai Levi yang dikenal tampan, kuat, pemberani, dan tangguh itu?

"Sebenarnya yang memilih Scouting Legion cukup banyak," bisik Luke. "Salah satunya Selene."

Mata mereka―Gladion, Marco, Chris, Luna, dan Luke―tertuju pada seorang gadis tinggi berambut panjang sebahu berwarna coklat kepirangan. Kulitnya pucat, bibirnya tipis, alisnya melengkung indah, sorot matanya tajam; tapi tatapan itu menyimpan kelembutan. Gadis itu bak tuan putri. Dia hampir seperti bidadari.

"Malah perempuan yang nyalinya besar. Selene dan Luna memilih Scouting Legion. Kita?" Marco merasa malu sendiri.

"Maaf, ya... aku tidak termasuk kawanan pengecut seperti kalian. Aku akan memasuki Scouting Legion dan menghabisi titan-titan itu untuk kalian. Jadi berterimakasihlah padaku nanti," kata Gladion.

"Ssh... kausombong sekali," desis Marco. "Begini saja, aku ikut masuk Scouting Legion."

Chris terbatuk dan melemparkan pandangan horornya. "Jangan coba-coba, Marco!"

"Aku serius! Aku tidak mau jadi pengecut disini."

Beberapa waktu setelahnya, tiba juga saat-saat yang ditunggu bagi anggota pelatihan ke 108 ini. Memilih pasukan yang akan mereka masuki.

Malam itu, di depan mereka terdapat sebuah panggung yang tidak tinggi, tapi cukup besar untuk seorang manusia. Dan disana, berdirilah seorang komandan Scouting Legion yang pendek―ralat. Dia sudah tinggi sekarang.

Entah kenapa Gladion seperti mengenal si komandan di depannya. Wajahnya tidak asing, dan itu membuatnya semakin tertarik untuk memasuki Scouting Legion.

Levi berdeham, dan memulai pidatonya (atau mungkin bisa dibilang bujukan-masuk-Scouting-Legion). Gladion tidak begitu memperhatikan ceramah Levi. Dia terus saja memikirkan _déjà vu_ ini.

_'Apa dia ada hubungannya dengan Eren?'_ batin Gladion.

Gladion baru tersadar kalau Levi sudah berhenti bicara sejak Levi mengatakan "Yang berniat memilih pasukan lain, silakan meninggalkan tempat ini."

Dua belas orang memilih untuk tinggal. Cukup banyak, tentu saja diantaranya ada Gladion.

.

.

Mikasa merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Buat apa dia menghadiri acara tadi kalau cuma harus menonton dari jarak jauh? Mikasa menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, dan terkejut melihat sebuah boks bekas ada di atas mejanya. Dia mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa kotak itu ada disana?"

Seingat Mikasa, dia tidak pernah membongkar kotak bekas itu sejak 10 tahun lalu; dan dia menaruhnya di bawah ranjang.

"Apa barusan ada yang kemari?" pikirnya. "Tidak mungkin. Pintu kukunci dari luar."

Mikasa mendesah dan berniat mengembalikan si kotak ke tempat semula. Tapi saat ia mengangkatnya, ada sesuatu terjatuh darisana. Sebuah kalung. Bukan kalung biasa... kunci ruang bawah tanah rumah Eren.

"Ini... kenapa ada disini?" tanya Mikasa dalam hati. Dia memerhatikan kalung itu dengan saksama. Ah, ada lagi. Sakit itu ada lagi... lebih sakit dari biasanya.

"Jadi begini perasaan ibu sewaktu ayah dibunuh penculik itu...," gumam Mikasa. Menjengkelkan sekali rasanya kalau tidak _move on _selama 15 tahun. Itu benar-benar menyusahkan, takutnya kalau nanti dia tidak akan menikah sampai menopause. Bahkan Jean saja sudah mau menikah dan berhasil berpindah hati dari dirinya. Reiner dan Christa bertunangan, Armin merahasiakan hubungannya dengan seseorang, bahkan komandannya dulu, Erwin, sudah punya anak.

Ah, mengenai Erwin... beliau sekarang tinggal di ibukota, dikarenakan menikah dengan seorang wanita bangsawan. Tapi ada kabar buruk mengenainya. Anak tengahnya hilang 3 tahun lalu dan sampai saat ini belum ditemukan. Mikasa turut prihatin akan hal ini.

**_Tok... Tok..._**

Mikasa memandang ke arah pintu dengan kesal, tapi tetap tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Dia sudah cukup diganggu tadi sore, lalu di larut malam iya juga.

"Masuk," kata Mikasa. Dia segera bangkit dari rebahannya tadi.

Kali ini yang mengetuk benar-benar masuk. Cuma seorang, Christa.

Mikasa memandang Christa heran. Dia dan Christa tidak pernah dekat. Terakhir kali Mikasa mengobrol dengan Christa sewaktu minta solusi akibat dadanya yang sesak. Itu pun 15 tahun yang lalu (sepertinya Mikasa terlalu banyak bernostalgia hari ini).

"Malam, Mikasa. Belum tidur?" sapa Christa.

"Tak perlu berbasa-basi, Christa. Ada apa?"

Christa menghela napasnya dan mulai berjalan mendekati Mikasa. "Boleh bicara sebentar? Hanya sekedar ngobrol tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Baik. Tapi percayalah, aku bukan tipe orang yang menguasai tekhnik berbagi curhat dan nasehat."

Christa tertawa. "Tidak separah Annie."

"Jadi mau bicara apa?" tanya Mikasa tanpa memedulikan ucapan Christa barusan.

Christa tersenyum, dan memang daritadi dia tersenyum. "Sebelum itu, kita ke kedai sebentar, yuk."

"Sekarang?" alis kanan Mikasa naik. "Selarut ini? Dimana hampir semua anggota Scouting Legion sudah meringkuk nyaman di ranjang mereka?"

"Ya, ya, dan ya," Christa menjawab semua pertanyaan Mikasa. Seiring waktu bergulir, Christa rupanya sudah dewasa. Dia bukan hanya feminin, tapi bisa dibilang seperti sosok seorang ibu. Dia sudah lebih tegas dan berani daridulu. Kadang juga bisa marah dan cerewet, berhubung dia sudah bertunangan.

Christa mengajak Mikasa ke sebuah kedai paling dekat dengan markas, tapi tetap saja jaraknya berjauhan dari markas.

"Apa yang dijual disini?" tanya Mikasa.

"Beberapa makanan dan minuman, tentunya. Enak, kok! Aku dan Ymir pernah kemari sebelumnya," kata Christa, lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Ayo."

Mereka berdua pun memasuki kedai. Rupanya cukup banyak orang di malam selarut ini. Kebanyakan pria, tapi ada juga wanita. Christa mencari meja kosong―nah, itu dia ketemu! Mikasa memandangi pengunjung-pengunjung yang datang. Matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang minum teh di meja seberang. Anak itu... rasanya pernah melihatnya.

Surainya coklat gelap―hampir hitam. Matanya hijau kelam, warna iris yang jarang di sekitar sini. Hal itu membuat Mikasa tersedak. Memandangi wajah orang itu benar-benar membuat jantungnya hampir copot.

"Eren..."

**_TBC_**

* * *

Akhirnya _update_ juga... #fiuh

Pertama-tama, saya mau nyinggung masalah keroncong di bab 1. Yang itu jangan dianggap serius dan diambil hati (?), pemirsa. Itu cuma candaan Reiner saja, kok :3

Saya kurang mau banyak berkata-kata kali ini #PLAK

Kalo mau tanya, silakan. Asal jangan tanya Mtk :P

Saat ini pengen balas _review_ buat yang gak _log in_ dulu~ xD

Hime Chan: masa, sih bagus? Makasih, ya! *kecup*

er: ini sudah dilanjutkan ^w^

Salam,

**SweetTran**

**Senin, 3 Februari 2014  
21.25 WITA**


End file.
